


Hard Habit to Break

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: Truthfully, this certainly wasn’t why he agreed to follow Sho home after practice.





	Hard Habit to Break

Truthfully, this certainly wasn’t why he agreed to follow Sho home after practice.  
   
But then again, if he was going to be completely honest about it, this wasn’t all that bad.  
   
They have to be careful though; Sho’s room might be equipped with a lock, and a working one at that, but this was still his parents’ house and that alone was enough to terrify the shit out of Nino.  
   
Sho looked like he didn’t particularly mind the fact that either of one of his parents could just come and knock on that door, and well, Nino couldn’t exactly blame him. He was obviously enjoying himself lying there while Nino did all the fucking work.  
   
“Hnnghh –“ Sho keened as Nino shifted atop him, bracing himself on one hand over Sho’s abdomen. His temple was slicked with moisture, hair clinging to his damp skin  and he looked absolutely fuckable like this, lips bruised red and eyes heavy-lidded, groaning softly in time with the rise and fall of Nino’s hips.  
   
Nino couldn’t help but appreciate the sight of him all the more when Sho was just there, all his for the taking.  
   
“Shhh,” Nino shushed, taking himself in hand and squeezing, just trying to ease the tension in his balls and gasping. It’s getting increasingly hard to time his movements when Sho was doing that thing with his hips, arching it from the bed and meeting him halfway.  
   
It was absolutely mind blowing.  
   
“N-Nino –“ Sho hissed when Nino all but slid down across Sho’s body, framing Sho’s face in his hands as he worked his hips in slow, deliberate up and down motions. His cock laid hard and heavy between their skins, he rode Sho expertly, feeling the thick length of him get harder inside him with every stroke.  
   
“Sho-chan –“ Nino gasped, mouth seeking Sho’s; Sho opened up to him almost immediately, grinding back and up, fucking Nino despite his position. Nino was shaking with exertion, humming into Sho’s mouth, feeling Sho’s fingernails digging almost painfully into his hips to urge him on.  
   
Nino loved it.  
   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cursed, words muffled by Sho’s tongue plunging his mouth the same way Sho’s cock was fucking Nino’s ass. It was arousing, more so when Sho guided his hips and rolled it the way Sho would when Sho was fucking him while standing, his legs wrapped around Sho’s waist as they kiss.  
   
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, yeah, yes –“ Sho grunted, eyes half-closed as he planted both hands on either side of Nino’s hips to steady him. Nino stilled on cue, tongue tracing Sho’s plump bottom lip and bracing himself while Sho pretty much picked up where he left off.  
   
He was keening, sensation punching through him like liquid fire as Sho pounded him from below, hips working in succession, his cock hard and hot, slipping in and out of Nino’s ass. Nino could only take it, egging Sho on with vicious swipes of his tongue over Sho’s lips, humming, moaning, keening, gasping for breath when Sho chose that moment to grab Nino’s own neglected cock and pumped it in time with his movements.  
   
“Sho-chan, yes, yes, harder, ah there, fuck –“  
   
“Ah, shit, Nino!” Sho groaned, fucking Nino harder and twice as faster Nino was seeing stars. Then Sho’s thumb swiped across the slit of Nino’s aching dick and that was it, Nino was coming before he even realized what was happening, hips jerking, cock jumping inside Sho’s hand as he came, vaguely feeling the answering warmth spreading inside him at the same time Sho’s hips slammed home, hard enough to send Nino stumbling over Sho in a heap of shaking limbs.  
   
   
++

  
   
Sho thankfully did the cleaning as Nino slumped face-first onto the pillow, sniffing, the scent of sweat and sex lingering strongly in the sheets.  
   
Nino hummed, breathing it all in.  
   
“Do you want to talk now?” Sho asked.  
   
Nino muffled his snorts into the pillow. “What?” Sho asked, slapping him lightly on the hip. He was thankfully wearing his pants now, Sho putting it on him after cleaning him up.  
   
Nino turned over, saw the pink tainting Sho’s cheeks and grinned. It was such a good look on him too, Nino thought, secretly swooning.  
   
“Now you want to talk? Really?”  
   
Sho grunted, feigning annoyance. “Nino –“  
   
“I was prepared to talk earlier, you were the one who jumped me instead.”  
   
“Seriously, Nino –“  
   
“But I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy it because come on, you must have heard the way I was screaming your name when you were slamming your dick in me, right? It was so good, I swear.”  
   
“Nino!” Sho hissed, looking completely mortified. Nino only laughed as he grabbed the nearest part of Sho he could touch, pulling him down the bed and cuddling him.  
   
That stupid talk could wait, Nino thought. For now, he was going to enjoy every single minute he had with Sho, like this, knowing he would have to give it all up soon.  
 


End file.
